ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:General MGD 109
Recommended Layout'''You are currently viewing '''Memory Alpha without recommended changes to the standard layout. To apply these changes, please click on the following Apply link - to just get rid of this notice, click on Reject. In either case, click Save page on the page that follows. Apply - Reject Welcome to Memory Alpha, General MGD 109! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Trelane" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Renegade54 (Talk) 23:36, 2010 November 12 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Citations Thank you for your recent contributions. Please make sure you cite your sources when writing articles. If you are unsure how to reference episodes, see . Thanks.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:08, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Sword Figured I'd say here(instead on another user's page ;) ) that your addition to the sword article seems pretty good to me.--31dot 01:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Links Please note that Kirk does not link to the same place as Kirk. Please do not use the first one. Use the second. Use 'preview' to test your links before saving to ensure that they go to the right place. -- sulfur 13:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll try to not make this mistake again. --General MGD 109 13:39, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "Inter Arma..." FA Nomination Hello General MGD 109, I was hoping you might be able to spare a few minutes to read through and perhaps consider voting for it as an FA? Regardless, any comments you may have on the article would be greatly appreciated. Thank you. :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 12:40, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Talk page dates Please keep the dates of any talk page posts you wish to reply to in mind before you do so; you responded to a post on the Vulcan nerve pinch page that was made in 2007.--31dot 20:30, November 9, 2011 (UTC)